One Heart, One Soul
by DUO my life
Summary: Just a fun story without any investigation with our DUO A one shot as many of you wanted. Please read and review. :) Thank you.


As the alarm clock screeched into his right ear he slowly moved his completely paining body to the right side of the bed. After two or three attempts of closing the alarm clock he at last stopped the irritating sound. Rubbing his hand over his face he looked on the wall clock which was showing 6:30am. He sighed and slowly sat on his bed. He wanted to sleep some more hours but his job didn't allow him to do so. He slightly cried in pain as he moved his left arm to stretch. He didn't even know what's going around the word, the completely depressing team distribution and irregular meals were making his body somewhat weak. He wanted rest but he had no guts to ask his boss for a one or two days holiday though sometimes his juniors used to do that but being a senior he too was doing the same job as his boss was doing. He was making himself stand in one piece since past months but now it seemed hard for him. His condition was quite worse today. Though he was not feeling any headache but this body ache was making him lie some more minutes on the bed. He looked at his soft pillow but jerking the thoughts of placing his head one more time on the pillow he slowly stood up and made his towards the washroom.

After taking a long bath he made his way towards another room where his best friend was still in a sweet sleep. But after entering inside he got a big shock as he watched him combing his hair in front of the mirror. The other man looked at him standing at the door and smiled through the mirror.

Daya(smiling from ear to ear): Good morning boss.

Abhijeet(still in shock): Kya baat h aaj tm itni jaldi uth gaye?

Daya: Baccha samajhdaar ho gaya h na.

Abhijeet(slightly smiling): Accha tm change kr lo phir me bhi ata hun breakfast banakr.

He turned to move out from the room but all of a sudden Daya came in between him.

Daya(looking into his eyes): Boss aaj hm bureau nahi jayenge.

Abhijeet(angry): Daya bureau koi school nahi h ke hm jb chahen jb chutti kr len hamare ooper bht badi zimmedari h aur…

Daya stopped him in between by raising his hand in air.

Daya: Pehle tm meri poori baat to suno hamesha zimmedari ke ooper shuru ho jate ho.

Abhijeet(slowly): Ji sunniye aap apni baat.

Daya: Mene chutti li h hm dono ke liye aaj ki. (angry)Teen maheene ho gaye aur tm ne ek bhi din ki chutti nahi li h. Sunday tk ko tm jate ho. Tm aadmi ho ya Shaktimaan.. Haan.?

Abhijeet laughed at the word Shaktimaan.

Daya(continuing): Team distribution bhi esa h ke hm dono kabhi saath nahi rehte. Juniors ko train jo karna h. Phir raat me khana bhi nahi kha pate saath me. Me ne to do teen baar beech me chutti li bhi lekin tm ye batao tm ne kyu nahi lin..? Sunday me wapus nahi aaye tm kabhi mere saath.

Abhijeet(slowly): Yaar ACP sir bhi to itna kaam krte hen to phir me kon hota hun chutti le kr ghr me bethne wala.

Daya(furiously): ACP sir bhi kabhi poore poore din bureau me nahi bethe bhi chale jaate hen. Aur wese bhi tm abhi ACP nahi ho to jo ho usi ki limits me reh kr kaam karo. Sach kahun to ACP sir ne hi mujh se kaha ke Abhijeet aur apni chutti ek din saath saath lo. Wo bhi bht pareshaan hen tmhari taraf se. Aur tm ne Rajat ko aur doosro ko kya samajh liya h. Hm ne un sb pr mehnat ki h to kya wo use waste hone denge.

Abhijeet nodded but said nothing.

Daya: Aur aaj me breakfast ready karunga tmhare liye phir hm bahar jayenge.

He said that and went inside kitchen while Abhijeet moved towards his room smiling. He was thanking God in his heart for blessing him with such a caring best friend.

After freeing from breakfast Daya started.

Daya(looking excited): Boss ab tm tayyar ho jao.. hm bs thodi der me niklenge.

Abhijeet(shocked): Kaha nikalna h?

Daya(teasingly): Bs he ek jagah.

Abhijeet: Accha… aur agar me kahun ke mujhe abhi thodi der aur sona h to?

He watched Daya's face keenly and noticed his changing behavior. He looked irritated but after realizing something.

Daya: Theek h Abhi tm abhi so jao phir me utha dunga tmhe baad me theek.

Abhijeet nodded and went towards his room he closed his room and switched off the lights and fall on his bed with a thud. Enjoying the softness he closed his eyes and went into the dark world.

On the other hand Daya was wandering in the house like anything.

Daya(talking with himself): Abhi ko bhi abhi hi sona tha. Lekin us ke liye zaroori bhi tha na, ab me kya karun… kuch kha leta hun..

And he went inside kitchen and started searching food.

Daya(irritated): Kaha rakh di Abhijeet ne chocolates… Kahin kisi bacche ko to nahi de din… nahi use pata h ke mujhe wo wali bht pasand thi… (After some seconds) us ka to kuch bharosa bhi nahi h… ekdm mummi ki tarha behave karne lagta h baccho ko dekh kr.

After searching for some more minutes he found chocolates and enjoyed them while listening to the music. He looked at the clock and it was only 10 am. He peeped inside Abhijeet's room and noticed him sleeping peacefully.

Daya: Abhi thoda aur sone deta hun jb tk ye wali book padhta hun..

He took one book from the shelf and started reading it. After sometime he too slept sitting on the couch.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and look at the wall clock.

Abhijeet(shocked): My God 3 baj gaya aur ye Daya bhi na.. utha nahi sakta tha mujhe… Pata nahi kaha le kr jane wala tha.

He feels freshness inside and took some deep breaths and opened the door of his room and patted his head after seeing Daya sleeping on the couch. He was half on the couch and half on the floor.

Abhijeet: Mujhe laga sahab ko kuch aqal aa gayi h. Keh to ese raha tha jese poori raat jaag sakta h.

He went towards him and shacked him.

Abhijeet(shacking him): Daya… Daya… utho dekho yaar teen bj gaya.

Daya(standing with jerk): Kya 3 baj gaya… Oh my God. Meri…meri aank kese lag gai..

Abhijeet(looking keenly at him): To kya hua yaar… lag jati h.. tm bhi to thake hue the na. Aur 3 bhi roz bajta h.

Daya(sadly): Nahi Abhi wo baat nahi h.

Abhijeet(confused): Phir kya baat h?

Daya: Yaar 12 baje mujhe tmhe le kr ek show me jana tha. Mene poora plan banaya tha. (He sat on the couch with a sigh).

Abhijeet(patting his shoulder): Koi baat nahi yaar accha tm utho to hm bahar chalte hen lunch krne.

Daya sat there and he was looking as if he was lost in some other world.

Abhijeet again patted his head.

Abhijeet(loudly): Daya chalo na.. Bht bhook lag rahi h.. chalo jaldi se. Show choot gaya to koi baat nahi yaar hm kahi aur chale jayenge. Ab tm ek din ki chutti barbad karge kya?

After half an hour they leave their house and went to a restaurant.

Daya(sitting happily on a chair): Haan to bhai zara menu dikhao.

And after that he ordered a long list and looked at Abhijeet's face innocently.

Daya: Kya hua boss… ese kyu dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet: Kuch nahi... kuch nahi.

After that the waiter served their order and after eating Abhijeet stood up.

Daya: Arey yaar bill to dete jao.

Abhijeet(laughing): Haan haan abhi deta hun na aa kr.

**After 5 minutes-**

Daya(to himself): Ye Abhijeet kaha chala gaya.

After sometime waiter arrived and handed him a paper.

Daya(looking at him): Ye kya h bhayi..

Waitier: Sahab yaha jo sahab bethe the unhone dia tha.

Daya nodded and looked at the paper. And after that his condition was Kato to badan me khoon nahi. The paper said-

Khana bht accha tha aur tmhari choice bhi la jawab thi. Hope bill bhi la jawab hoga. Beach pr milte hen…

Daya was sure after reading the text that it was the hand writing of Abhijeet and he tricked him quite easily. He took a big sigh and took out wallet and again after taking a big sigh handed the bill of 3000/-.

Daya(to himself): Abhi bataunga is Abhijeet ko. Mere 3000/- rupey kharach karwaye us ne. ek ek paisa wapus le kr rahunga us se.

He came out of the restaurant and saw his car parked in the parking area that was indicating that Abhijeet went through cab.

He opened his car and found a big teddy bear sitting on the driver's seat. He laughed loudly at the craziness of his friend but he was relieved that at Abhijeet's having fun today.

After reaching on the beach he took out that teddy bear and locked his car and went inside. He looked around and started searching Abhijeet. He found him sitting on a bench and drinking lemonade. He went towards him and tapped on his shoulder from behind. Abhijeet looked at the back side and a big smile formed on his face.

Abhijeet(smiling widely): Aao aao Daya. Bht miss kia mene tmhe.

Daya(sitting relaxly): Haan wo to saaf dikh raha h..

Daya looked at Abhijeet's face and then all of a sudden snatched the glass of lemonade from his hand and started running towards the other end. Abhijeet was first confused but then he realized the situation and he too started running behind him.

Abhijeet(screaming): Daya ke bacche wapus kr…

Daya(laughing and drinking the lemonade as he was still quite far from Abhijeet): Waah kya drink a yaar. Maza aa gaya.

He emptied the bottle and through it on the sand and again started running after seeing Abhijeet close… They heard parents scolding them and saying rude words to them… Abhijeet ran fastly and pushed Daya on the sand and sat on top of him they both were laughing madly.

Daya(laughing): Abhi…. Abhiiiii… hahahaha… hato yaha se…

They both were in some other land. No one could recognize them as senior inspectors of CID they were looking like kids. Their cloths were dirty and dirt was on the hands and feet as well. They were enjoying every moment of their holiday.

Abhijeet stood up after punching Daya on his tummy and offered him his hand. Daya clutched his hand and he too stood up after they went back to the benches and sat there with a thud. They both were breathing heavily. Daya again looked at Abhijeet's face and again they burst out into a non stoppable laughter.

After sometime Daya lay on the said as his tummy rested on the sand and his legs were in the air. He closed his eyes and put his ears on the sand and started humming a song. Abhijeet looked at him and smiled. He was feeling really calm, this holiday was a great tension breaker for him.

Daya(sleepily): Pata h boss… jb me chota tha na to jb hm log beach pr aate the to me isi tarha sir rakh kr let ta tha. Bht sukoon milta tha….. ekdm ese lagta tha jese me apni ma ki banho me leta hun.

Abhijeet looked at him and saw him speaking all this with closed eyes. He took a big sigh.

Abhijeet(slowly): Haan yaha aa kr bht sukoon milta h. Sb hangamo se door. Kisi ko kisi se matlab nahi hota.

Daya: Mujhe shells jama karne ka bht shoq tha. Lekin ek baar ek shell me se keeda nikla tha aur us ne mujhe kaat liya tha… (he started laughing at this) us ke baad se mene kabhi shell nahi jama kiye.

After some seconds.

Daya: Boss kabhi kabhi mera dil karta h ke me sb kuch chod dun. Kya fayeda h ye sb karne ka.

Abhijeet(looked weirdly at his face): Kabhi na kabhi hm sb yehi sochte hen Daya. Lekin jo is desh ne hame diya h to hamara bhi to farz h ke hm use lautain. Hamara farz h ki hm is ki raksha karen. He ke nahi? Jb parents boodhe ho jate hen to hm un ka kaam karte hen un ki help karte hen isi tarha ye farz karo ke jb tm bacche the to ye desh bhi baccha tha. Ab jb ye boodha ho gaya h to hame is ki raksha karni h na.

Daya nodded and looked at his face.

Abhijeet(continuing): Aur wese bhi hame is duniya me hath pr haath rakh kr bethne ko to bheja nahi h. Yehi law h society ki. You have to return what you have earned before. Aur ese thoughts jb hi aate hen jb hamari zindagi me pareshaniyan hoti hen, girawat hoti h. Is liye hr waqt apne aap ko yehi yaad dilate raha karo ke tm kaha se aaye ho aur tmhe kaha jana h.

Daya looked up at his best friend and sighed and stood up with a jump.

Daya: Hmm…. Thanks boss… (Naughty) lekin lagta h tm ne ye sb bht socha h.

Abhijeet: Le… is me thanks ki kya baat… Haan socha to nahi… jb esa hua karta tha to apne aap ko ese hi shant karata tha.

Daya: Lekin kabhi tm ne mujhe bataya nahi.

Abhijeet: Kya batata… ke Daya me sb kuch chodna chahta hun… Chalo ja kr lemon juice le kr aao.

Daya(extending his hand in front of Abhijeet): Paise…?

Abhijeet(laughing): Ley baba terey paise.

It was dark when they leave the beach. After that they went inside a restaurant to have their dinner.

Daya(after ordering): boss is baar koi chalaki mt karna yaar mere paas pasie nahi hen.

Abhijeet(laughing): Tm kkhana kaho araam se.

Daya: nahi kahunga… pehle tm wada karo.

Abhijeet(slapping his head): arey wada mere baap wada.

They laughed and started their dinner.

After dinner Abhijeet gave the bill along with tip to the waiter and after his departure placed 3000 rupees on the table. And looked at Daya who was also looking at him.

Daya(confused): Ab kya bet laga kr ludo kheloge.

Abhijeet(laughing): Nahi… ye lunch ke paise hen yaar… ine rakh aur ghar chal.

Daya(angrily pushed the money back to Abhijeet): Mujhe pagal samjha h kya? Me nahi lunga ye.

Abhijeet: Kyu? Pehle to itna bhadak rahe the ke bill nai dia.. bill nahi dia.. ab kyu?

Daya: Bs meri marzi.

Abhijeet: Acchi marzi h tmhari. Tm rakhte ho ya nahi.

Daya: Nahi rakhta aura b ghar chalo.

Abhijeet: Theek h to phir yahi bethe raho.

Daya(standing): Theek h me to ja raha hun.

Abhijeet: Gaadi ki chaabi mere paas h.

Daya: Me cab se ja raha hun.

Abhijeet(teasingly): Tmhare paas ek paisa nahi h.. ghr se hi 3000 rupey le kr nikle the bs.

Daya(fed up manner): Kya h yaar. Esi choti choti batain mt karo na..

Abhijeet: tmhare liye choti hongi lekin mere liye bht badi hen Daya. Kuch batain me marte dam tk apne paas hi rakhna chahta hun. Un ka ikhteyaar tmhe nahi dena chahta samjhe… Aur too kb se itna bada ho gaya ke mujhe khilane laga haan… Chalo rakho in ko aur ghr chalo.

Daya sighed again and took the money and tossed it inside his pocket.

Daya: Ab chalen.

Abhijeet(smiling): Let's move.

They came back to home and changed and then Abhijeet made coffee for both of them and they went on the roof to enjoy the cool breeze with each other's company.

Daya(taking sips): Kitne dino baad hm log saath me rahe poore din aur kitne dino baad me tmha haath ki coffee pee rahahun.

Abhijeet: Haan yaar team distribution ki waja se kabhi time hi nahi mila batain karne ka. Aaj esa lag raha ke haan me bhi insaan hun wrna robot ki tarha kaam kr raha tha.

Daya: Zindagi kabhi kabhi kitni mushkil ho jati h na. Kuch samajh me hi nahi ata ke kya Karen aur kidhar jayen.

Abhijeet nodded while looking in the dark.

They finished their coffees and talked a bit more. They were fully enjoying each other's company. It felt as if they are trying to live every moment of it. It felt as if their missing parts are back. The naughty Daya is back and the serious but caring Abhijeet is back. The both brothers are back in their shape.

After some time they both moved back towards their rooms. Before going into his room Abhijeet stopped Daya.

Abhijeet: Thanks Daya… Thank you very much.

Daya(smiling): Thanks for what boss.

Abhijeet: For giving me your time and for taking holiday from my behalf.

He hugged Daya tightly after that. They patted on each other's backs, an assuring pat that meant that we both are with each other no matter what, no matter what the team distribution is and no matter what the situation is.

Daya: Mujhe pata tha tm kabhi khud se chutti nahi maang pao ge.

Abhijeet smiled and they both said good byes to each other and went to their respective rooms to have a good night sleep as the clock ringed 1 'o'clock in the morning.

**Author's Note-**

You all wanted a one shot dears so here it is. It's just a fun one shot with no investigation at all.

Your reviews are the reason that keeps me going.

Hope you all like it.

If you want me to write a one shot or a story on any special theme you can tell me freely I will try my best to write it… You guys can also pm me..:)

Thanks for supporting me this much.

May God bless you all.

Take care.


End file.
